Raven Sora: Padawan
by ascended ancient
Summary: AU The year is 10 ABY The Clone Wars went very differently here, Anakin Skywalker was killed on one of his missions and died as a great hero. Padme died shortly after him. Obi-Wan Kenobi lived till 7 BBY. Raven Sora is a young girl who has a terrible family and upbringing but all changes when she is taken to be trained to be a Jedi Knight. Based in the Galaxy Far Far Away RP Uni.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted to write this for ages and finally got around to it, it is set in the Galaxy Far Far Away RP universe on here and is sorta an bio for my character on there. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and I will try to keep writing it as well as write more of TSMODR. Anyway disclaimer, I don't own the starwars franchise or the Universe this story is set in, feel free to check it out its lots of fun :) **

Raven sat down by the large wall of her home, she had nearly been caught sneaking out of her family's estate by one of the guards, her mother had banned her from leaving the grounds for a month, as she had been caught going out without an escort.

She looked out at the streets of the capital city, that surrounded her family home, her emerald green eyes scanned over the surrounding area in case she had been seen, she jumped up and bolted into the city she needed time alone, she needed to get her chance to have fun, rather than be constantly watched and groomed to be a perfect heir and someday wife.

That wasn't what she wanted to be some arranged trophy wife to gain more wealth for her family, she wasn't going to ever marry anyone not until she was sure it was love sure that she wanted them forever and they wanted her.

The young girl headed to the park hoping to meet some girls her age and make friends, she never did but she always hoped she would meet someone to call her friend, entering the large park that was easily four square miles if not larger, she walked towards a walkway made of trees loving how the light seemed to cascade between the leaves making patterns all over the floor. Walking slowly through the familiar walkway she saw a young girl probably her own age if not only a couple of years older, speaking to a second person a Twi'lek probably in her early forties, both the humanoids were wearing tan robes, with brown cloaks around them and brown leather boots.

Raven slowly walked forwards before the cloaked human girl's head snapped around to look at the black haired female approaching, she whispered something that was too quiet for Raven to hear but it caused the older alien to look over at her, eyes scanning over her for a moment, before smiling slightly.

The twelve year old human looked down at herself wondering if she looked funny, she shrugged she probably did in what was not even remotely her choice of clothes, or colours for that mattered but hey it was her parents opinions that mattered not hers, she thought scoffing in her mind before focusing her attention back on the person in front of her. "Hello little one" the Twi'lek said smiling to the young girl, Raven considered glaring back but fought the urge.

"I'm not that little" she said annoyed a lot of people saying she was small for her age but she was convinced that she would get really tall one day. The woman smiled back "of course you aren't" she replied softly walking closer. Intrigued by the girl in front of her feeling the force radiating off of her she tried to sense who must of trained her.

Raven watched the woman curiously when she felt the familiar feeling of something in her mind almost asking questions probing curious, and she knew what to do, she closed her mind off she reached into her mind and tried to force the person to stop probing. The Jedi in front of her pushed on needing to know if there was a threat to the galaxy if she was trained by a dark Jedi.

Raven cried out pushing her hands out as if trying to push the woman away from her despite their separation, she surprisingly succeeded, she shoved the woman back a few steps as well as the other young human and kicked up some dust. Raven paused wide eyed as the woman stared at her "I..." The preteen whispered in shock before bolting, she turned and sprinted away from the woman and the teen with her.

Both the cloaked strangers chased her the woman calling out for her to stop but Raven just kept running as fast as she could not daring to stop, she continued running straight for her parents home but the realised she couldn't lead the people to her house or she would be in big trouble her mum would ground her for even longer or worse. She quickly began taking turns randomly trying to lose the figures before bolting through building and jumping through the window, she then ran home confident that she was safe, now all she had to do was sneak back in.

Carefully she climbed over the high wall into her family estate and made the carefully timed routine to get back in the base while avoiding cameras and the guards. The quickly headed inside. She walked slowly down the hall ways, at this time of night they would be empty of any servants and that was what she wanted no one to stop her going straight to her sanctuary, her room.

Walking calmly through the corridors of the mansion that she lived in she carefully avoided certain halls, knowing they were the most likely place to run into her parents, or in tonight's case her mum as her father was off world on business or a holiday who knows she was never told anything.

"Venra where have you been young lady?" Her mother's voice sounded from behind her the emerald eyed girl turned to face her mother and bowed knowing she didn't dare take a moment to think, "I was walking the grounds mother, I felt that the extra fresh air would do my studies some good" once again for the second time today she felt the probing of her mind as her mother reached in but she fought back pushing her memories into her subconscious leaving only those of the gardens at night.

Her mother sucked her teeth as her daughter fought back before stopping "I know what is good for your studies, not you, tomorrow no relaxation time until you complete the three chapters that I set you today" the slightly taller woman snapped looking down at her still bowing daughter. "Now to your room you must rest tomorrow will be an important day for your... Future" the woman said smiling before turning to walk away, Raven dared not to move until her mother was gone for over two minutes still bowed she would never make the mistake to rise before her mother was gone again.

She hated when her mother said about 'important days for your future' it meant some other family was bringing a son over to court her to gain money, she was yet to meet one she even remotely liked.

Once she was positive her mother was gone she quickly bolted to her room and headed inside. The room was nothing like a normal teenager's room; it was plain, white walls, one window overlooking the estate but had automatic blinds that only opened on relaxation time only, her parents believing otherwise it would be distracting; she had a single bed with grey quilt cover and black pillows. The walls were completely bare except for a large bookshelf with dozens of data books all on school work that she needed to memorise already knowing all the work she had previously been given. She looked at her tablet on the table and sighed normally it would be something so advance that she would be able to game, surf the galactic net, do whatever she wanted but it had so many limiters on it, I might as well just be another datapad for writing and reading.

"Well best get on with some work" the young girl whispered walking over to her tablet booting up some of the language software, she loved languages it was the only lesson liked and adored every second surpassing her mother's expectations finally, at least in one subject.

She stayed up for several more hours practicing various languages, finally stripping and getting on pyjamas at around about half three, getting into bed and slowly drifting off to sleep her mind going back to the mysterious woman earlier.

Raven groaned softly as she woke from her sleep a shrill voice calling her "Venra downstairs at once, there is someone to see you" she looked around briefly hoping to be able to read a clock with her dazed eyes vision blurred from the short nap. She finally caught sight of the digital clock and considered ignoring her mother before her brain kicked in, she would rather not argue with her mother, despite only having four hours sleep.

She very quickly dressed making herself presentable as quickly as possible while her mother had said at once what she had meant when she said there is someone to see you, is 'get here quick but do not bring shame to us by being scruffy or you will regret it' it was usually suitors for herself or family guests that this order was meant for. While she didn't mind looking nice she hated having to rush it but be careful. In what she would call a galactic record for how she looked she quickly headed downstairs jogging most the way to account for the few extra seconds she took on her hair, she stopped outside the door and caught her breath quietly so as not to draw attention that she had run here.

When she was sure she was ready she quickly smoothed out her clothes and headed into the reception room, to see her mother seated hands folded in her lap across from her was the two other females from last night again dressed in their tan and brown colours. She once again got a smile from the Twi'lek which she returned but inside her mind was racing. She feared she was caught and they would tell her mother, for that she would be given extra lessons, specifically ones she hated and additional homework and no doubt an impossible deadline.

"This is my daughter Venra, Venra this is Jedi Knight Liu Taa and her Padawan Sonti Kalt" her mother introduced them both the Jedi bowing which Raven returned hesitating to stand straight but decided to do so after a moment of brief hesitation.

"We would like for you to join us and be trained as a Jedi" the Jedi knight said smiling at the preteen who stepped back not sure what to say surely her mother would be furious, her mother smiled "this is a great offer, but she is too old I thought you only took on younglings? Besides she has friends here" her mother lied to the alien.

Raven knew her mother was lying but decided not to speak out believing that her mother would not allow her to go. The Jedi nodded "well this is true but there are" she paused looking at the young girl standing in the doorway before looking back at the other adult female "exceptions, and after all becoming a Jedi is an amazing privilege, she will make new friends, and without proper guidance and training she could… fall" the woman explained.

"well obviously I want what is best for my daughter" the aged human said "and if that is what you believe is… best then I shall have to accept your point and allow for my daughter to go with you" she smiled but behind it she was furious she had just lost an heir and now had to explain to several men why their sons would not have a potential future wife.

"Thank you Mrs Sora it was a pleasure meeting you, and thank you we will wait outside and give you some time to say goodbye to each other" The Knight said showing herself out of the room the door closing behind her. Raven quickly bowed to her mother who approached slowly staring at her daughter "so you finally leave, but not how I needed, you must become a powerful Jedi make a name for yourself don't shame our family, let it be known that you are my daughter, bring more money in, keep us wealthy as your father and I have done, do not be a failure." Her mother said looking at her before kissing her cheek leaving the faint trace of lipstick for show before letting some fake tears escape her eyes which she wiped aside before opening the door giving a fake sniffle to make the Jedi believe she was a better mother than she actually was. Raven quickly walked outside and smiled to the Jedi who began to walk out of the building, Raven followed closely behind the other females knowing that she would not need to bring anything with her, not that she had anything of her own in the house.

She didn't want to find her younger sister and say goodbye she could never leave if she tried to say goodbye, if she did how could she live with herself after seeing her sister knowing her sister would now get the same treatment she had always gotten for all those years. Then again she wasn't very close with her sister, her mother's schedule for her didn't really give either of them any time to bond, but they were fairly close despite this.

She walked very slowly out of her family estate towards the nearby space port the two other humanoids with her not saying anything as they all walked along, away from all the youngest of them knew, all she had grown up with. Raven sighed to herself as they entered the spaceport going to a small freighter that would take her from the system and out into the galaxy at large.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys as you can see updating all my stories atm and writing a new one at the same time, for anyone reading my Halo story I think I will try and restart it. Anyway here is chapter two hope you enjoy.**

Raven curled further into herself in the relaxation area of the freighter she was aboard, the two Jedi were currently asleep while the young girl sat thinking to herself. While she had been sitting there she had gotten cold hence she was curled up now, thinking about her life so far thinking of her past experiences, wondering why the Jedi would want her and what she could offer them. She had no real knowledge of the galaxy other than several languages.

Wondering to herself why she would be wanted by the Jedi caused her to not to notice the older woman standing in the door way. The Knight watched the girl as she sat thinking, not wanting to try and find out what she was thinking through the force as the girl evidently did not like being forced to open up. "May I join you Venra?"

Raven looked up at the other female and nodded "Raven" she whispered to the woman who sat down across from her getting a quizzical look in response "I hate the name Venra, call me Raven" the twelve year old explained, it was true she hated her real name to the point if ever asked it when not with her mother she would refer to herself as Raven. Her mother would be furious if she knew, her mother believed that her name was great as she had chosen it.

"Very well, Raven, how did you learn to do those things when we first met?" the Twi'lek asked careful to act as friendly as possible giving a open and exposed feeling with her body language, hoping calling her the name she preferred would make her seem more friendly than calling her the name she hated.

Raven looked down "no one taught me, well I suppose you could say that my mum taught me to seal my mind" the young human replied thinking back over why she needed to learn.

"Sounds like she was a lovely-" the Jedi started only to be cut off "she is nothing lovely, I taught myself to seal my mind from her constantly deciding to reach into my mind at her leisure!" the preteen shouted back the Jedi paused processing the information but ended up choosing to simply nod deciding that the elder Sora woman would need to be investigated. "Very well Raven we will look into this matter, moving on why don't you get some sleep we won't be arriving for a while" the blue alien said smiling sweetly. Raven wasn't sure what to respond so simply nodded and quickly left to where she would be sleeping. She curled up in the small bed letting sleep take her.

"Raven, are you up?" A soft female voice spoke causing the sleeping preteen to bolt upright, looking around the room her eyes settling on the Padawan now standing in the doorway "umm we're nearly at the planet, my master told me to wake you" the Padawan said softly feeling bad for waking the other girl.

Raven let her mind run for a moment confused before the memories of the last two days allowed her to make sense of where she was "thank you" the black haired girl replied after a moment slowly getting up and walking over to the Padawan "please lead the way" she said softly getting a nod in response as she headed to the cockpit of the freighter, Raven followed closely behind her. Each of the young females took a seat behind the Jedi Knight who bought the ship out of hyperspace, and quickly the planet below filled their view, the Jedi ship flew quickly down.

Galactic City covered the planet, from space at night it was a glow, buildings lights making rings on the planet, some huge some tiny, some line where the huge number of ships flew in their lanes of traffic. Raven was in awe, she had heard of the giant megapolis and how it looked but to see it from space was a whole other matter, she smiled watching as they entered the planet's atmosphere, the small freighter moving between buildings as the emerald eyed girl watched as much as she could, they moved slightly higher and that's when she saw it. A huge building rising up higher that everything around it, five huge towers rising above all else, spot lights making them almost glow, the rest of the city seemed artificial but these towers seemed otherworldly, this was the fabled Jedi temple.

Raven wanted to watch the rest of the sights but she was drawn to the temple, her eyes focused on the tall structures unable to look away, the ship dropped down slightly bringing them too low to see the towers as they flew into the large hanger, inside there were dozens of people, some in robes, some in mechanics clothes some clearly civilians perhaps on a tour or who knows, there were soldiers of the grand army of the republic, and many more other humanoids as well as some non-humanoids.

"Welcome Raven Sora, to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant" the Twi'lek said to her turning in her seat and smiling. Raven nodded letting a smile slightly tug on her lips as she looked around the busy hanger, despite this being her only ever being here once she felt more at home here than she did at her family estate.

All the three humanoids in the cockpit stood, quickly walking out of the ship, and headed down the off ramp, Raven became worried instantly what if she wasn't wanted by the council, would she be sent home? Or just kicked out onto the streets? And what would the other Jedi think of her if she was accepted? These thoughts filled her mind stopping her focusing on what was happening around her, without noticing it she was alone, well not alone there we're people all around, mostly robed and cloaked walking around her a few others, she must of been walking while thinking and got herself lost.

She looked around hoping to see the Twi'lek and human who had bought her here, hoping they would find her, and soon she was already overwhelmed by what was going on. She needed to find the hanger but dared not ask any of the Jedi they looked busy and she didn't want to disturb them. She was debating on finding one of the non-Jedi workers when she heard a series of growled and barks and recognised them as Shyriiwook "Raven Sora I believe?" Her mind repeated once processing the words and translating them, Raven turned to face the voice before her was a huge Wookie who walked slowly over to her smiling slightly trying to appear as friendly as possible and non-threatening which was difficult for the, even in Wookie standards, huge humanoid.

Raven replied in Shyriiwook "umm yes I am... who are you" the Wookie walked closer and stopped just in front of the comparatively minuscule human "I am-" the Wookie started only to be interrupted by a familiar female voice "Oh Raven there you are I was worried for you, the temple is a huge place" the knight said before bowing slightly to the large Wookie "Thank you for finding her master Tep'acca" the Twi'lek added

"It was no trouble my old Padawan, it was nice meeting you little bird" he said smiling "have a good evening" the furred being said before quickly heading off still visible despite the crowd which he towered above.

"I am sorry Raven I was talking to one of the mechanics and lost track of you" the Jedi said smiling "now we must head off we have to meet with the council" Raven nodded as she followed the alien quickly through the temple, the passed a room filled with fountains more than she could easily count, where several younglings stood practicing blades of blue and green in their hands as they blocked bolts from probes. Raven quickly caught up to the Twi'lek. Soon they stopped outside an elevator "this will take us up to the temple's council chamber, any questions you want to ask?"

Raven shook her head what questions would be significant enough at this point, she gulped before following the taller female into the elevator this would decide the rest of her life.

Many hours later she sat down on what had been made into her room while she was a youngling then eventually a Padawan, it was just a bed, a small sofa, a table with some chairs, and a toilet, if she wanted anything else it would have to be requisitioned but for now it was enough for her. She had learnt that some Jedi had whole apartments within the temple, which she considered she may want to have one in a few years. Her time within the council chamber was dull, she was questioned and tested but eventually they decided she would be trained in the Jedi arts. She had to fight back tears of joy that she would be never going back to that woman she once called her mother.

She laid back down onto her light gray/blue sheets of her bed watching the ceiling as she thought to herself about what she would do from now, she was getting lost in her thoughts when she heard a soft beep coming from the door she slowly got up walking over pressing the button the door sliding quickly open to reveal the huge Wookie she had met earlier standing just in front of her.

"Master Tep'acca" Raven said bowing "please come in" she said stepping out of the way the huge Wookie nodded and walked inside ducking to get through the door much too small for him. He walked inside and looked around at the small room briefly letting his mind drift back to when he was but a youngling, when he had gotten his first set of quarters.

"Raven I heard that you were initiated into our order and would be staying here, I also hear that they will want you to become a Padawan learner as soon as possible and have your master catch you up on what you have not yet learned due to your late joining" The Wookie stated what he had been told by his former pupil who had found the girl before him.

"that is true Master" the recently initiated Jedi replied unsure where this conversation was headed "they said that hopefully with hard work, dedication and a good master I should be able to catch up to the other Padawans"

"Then I guess we should get started then shouldn't we?" The huge male spoke in his bark growl language. Raven looked back at him in confusion not understanding what he meant which caused him to give a strange what she assumed was a laugh of some sort. The young Padawan gasped as her mind finally began working allowing her to understand what he had meant "yo...you are going to train me?" She asked completely shocked that she would be getting her own master so soon.

He gave a simple nod which caused the tiny girl before him to smile widely and hug him jumping up to better hug his waist her feet a foot off of the ground. She felt him pat her back before she dropped to the floor to stand on her own two feet. "Well then little one get an early night, we shall begin in the early morning"


End file.
